


chasing sunrises

by yaochis



Series: chase [1]
Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Sunrises, beaches again, chalets again because i am lame as shit, side bi wenjun/zhu zhengting | jung jung, wenjun and zhengting are wingmen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 02:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16461497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaochis/pseuds/yaochis
Summary: even if the sunrise isn't there forever, they'll love each other forever.





	chasing sunrises

"there is probably nothing more pleasing to the senses than the sunrise." linong announces as they walk down the beach, each word enunciated properly.

xukun only replies with no words but a small smile. does linong know that it would be more pleasing if his hand was in xukun's, their fingers entwined and hands swinging back & forth as they took their time to cover the stretch of the beach, accompanied with small talks, stolen kisses and laughter? 

"why did you call me to walk with you anyway? not that i don't want to, i'm just curious. the sunrise is a really pretty view though, i'm enjoying it a lot. it's just a little far away." linong speaks up, ending the silence between both parties. 

"maybe that's why. because you like sunrises, so i dragged you out to see it with me. it's the holidays anyway, we can always take some time off to look at the sunrise instead of sleeping our asses away in the chalet unlike some people." xukun replies smartly, not forgetting to throw a subtle insult at wenjun and zhengting.

the other boy only lets out a soft laugh, attention going back to focus on the sunrise. little did he know, xukun did not approach him in the early morning, hand on his shoulder and shaking ever so tenderly, treating him like glass; fragile. the entire process had been thought and reconsidered by xukun over and over again for weeks, with the help of wenjun and zhengting.

_zhengting does not really bother about the blonde who is banging his head against the wall in front of him, eyes still concentrated on his phone. it had been 10 minutes since xukun called them over for an "important meeting" and honestly, zhengting is going to leave in 3 minutes if the blonde does not speak up and stop causing damage to his head. from his peripheral vision, zhengting can see wenjun's eyes darting back & forth between him and xukun, yet there are not any words escaping his mouth._

_"cai xukun, it would hurt a little bit less if you were to sit down and tell us the contents of this goddamn, i quote, important meeting. you've been silent for a good 10 minutes and we aren't helping you if you don't say anything within the next 30 seconds." zhengting threatens after a few more seconds of no one speaking._

_xukun stops his head-banging and turns towards the couple, muttering, "bullshit. wenjun would still help me."_

_"only if i have the skills and mental capability to do so. do tell us what you need help in." wenjun says, receiving a smack and whine from zhengting for not cooperating._

_the corners of xukun's mouth curl up into a small smile and slides into the seat opposite the two, arms ending on the table heavily, folded. zhengting only rolls his eyes at the dramatic moves, proceeding to rest his head against wenjun's shoulder as he speaks, "start the meeting."_

_"i.. i want to confess to linong but i don't know how to. all the ideas i have are so old-fashioned. it's as if qinfen-ge has became a part of me. and i'm sure you two will have ideas, right?"_

_zhengting almost falls off his seat from laughing after assimilating xukun's idea and wenjun grabs him tightly by the waist to prevent the other from ending up on the concrete floor. a scowl appears on xukun's face but zhengting is too busy to even notice and even says "imagine xukun writing a confession letter to linong!", and wenjun only presses his lips into a thin line at the statement._

_"well, uh, i mean, confession letters sure are a little outdated? personally, it's best to say it right in his face. but don't get the idea of pushing him against a wall, trapping him between your arms and asking him to be your boyfriend. linong won't have a confession that way, and you won't get your desired result too." wenjun suggests as he carries zhengting from his own seat onto his lap, pinching the other's arm to stop him from laughing._

_the blonde frowns visibly at the last 2 sentences. pretty much the entire school knows about the matter that happened several weeks ago. heck, of course the entire school would know, with linong being the most adorable and sweetest boy in school (lingchao states that it is purely xukun's opinion, and that lingchao himself is more adorable) and yanjun? of course the bad boy in the school everyone seems to fall in love with. he drinks and travels short distances on his dumbass motorbike, what is so good about lin yanjun? xukun can barely see any part of him being able to treat linong well._

_the three remember when yanjun trapped linong against the brick wall near their classroom after school, arms on both sides of the bunny-like boy, his stupid grin plastered on his similarly stupid face and even yanjun's tone as he asked linong to be his, and "only his." but they also remember when linong told yanjun that he was not even a bit interested and hoped for them to remain as friends, then slipped away effortlessly from the other guy and disappeared from the corridor. the laughter and jeers were etched in their minds and yanjun's stunned expression? of course it was remembered too!_

_"yo," zhengting says after calming down from the laughter (mainly due to wenjun pinching his thigh instead of his arm), "you know how wenjun and i book a chalet when the holidays arrive? let me tell you, the view there is mesmerising as fuck. you're probably going to tell me how linong is more captivating than the sunrise, but i can assure you that you'll win his heart as you confess while the sun rises."_

_"and you call me the dramatic one when your words literally come out from a cheesy script," xukun insults zhengting right in front of his face, fortunately escaping a smack as wenjun pinches zhengting's thigh again. "well, it does seem like a good idea."_

_a proud expression appears on zhengting's face and xukun turns away in time to escape the sight of zhengting begging wenjun to give him a kiss because he suggested something, but his ears still hurt from the begging and whining that was forced to be adorable (or maybe zhengting is just this kind of person, xukun does not know, only wenjun does). he pulls out his phone and opens up the conversation with linong, messages still uncleared and preserved because he never wants to delete any memory._

**_a.gst: hey nong, do you want to go join wenjun and zhengting in the chalet for a few days? they're inviting us_ **

**_l.no: sure, i've never stayed in a chalet anyway! it would be a first good experience with you guys <3_ **

**_a.gst: it's fun, trust me. i'll create a group chat later so that it's easier for all of us (:_ **

**_l.no: thanks kun you're the best <3_ **

_xukun's heart almost jumps out at the sight of " <3." he smiles at his phone like a little fool, earning zhengting's noises of disapproval from behind yet another yelp from the guy. guess why? the cause is definitely wenjun pinching or smacking the other gently for acting in such a way. the blonde turns back to the couple after a few more seconds of fawning over the simple heart emoticon._

_"he said he's interested. and it's the first time he's going to stay in a chalet."_

_"that's even better. that way, you two can go back to the chalet for your anniversary. good idea, right? remember to buy me drinks afterwards!" zhengting exclaims, clapping his hands._

_xukun only diverts his focus back to his phone as zhengting deems him as an ungrateful brat._

xukun returns to focusing on his little "mission" and he bravely grabs linong's hand, "braver than the us marines", as zhenghao would say. linong only returns him his signature confused puppy eyes and if xukun was able to melt, he would already be a puddle of water at linong's feet.

"you said that the sunrise is a little too far, right? then, let's chase it." 

"huh? xukun, wha-"

there is zero chance given to linong to finish his sentence as xukun starts running down the beach, pulling linong with him, letting the water splash at both their feet. xukun can hear linong's little giggles from behind as they run towards the sunrise hand-in-hand, can hear the other boy calling out his name quietly as he purposely speeds up, the other having difficulty in catching up.

"with me running so slow, we'll miss the sunrise." linong speaks up amidst the little laughter they share.

xukun stops in his tracks for a split second before bending down, signalling linong to get on his back. the latter asks him if he is crazy and tells him how he will break xukun's back, but xukun only forces him onto his back and secures the other guy's arms around his neck, then he starts running again. despite an extra weight being on him, xukun maintains his speed. why? because for linong, he would do whatever. if linong wants to see the sunrise, then he will put in all of his effort to get them as close as possible.

he keeps running and running, chasing the sunrise, putting all in his effort. the sun is just sitting there, all golden and shining, as if waiting for the both of them to kiss under its' gaze. xukun feels the same way as the sun too, wanting to press his lips against the other's own pair, savour in that sweet and addicting flavour, drown in the love shared between them and immerse himself in the happiness. 

"kun, put me down! it's really pretty here. i want to see the sunrise right here." linong cuts xukun's train of thoughts as the latter steps onto the bridge. xukun only obliges and lets linong back down on the ground gently, helping the other stable himself. he follows linong as the other makes his way to the center of the bridge that connects their staying area to a bunch of businesses which are still unopened.

xukun places his arms on the railing, smiling at linong, "this really is a good spot. it's right in front of us."

"i know. i make good decisions, right?"

"you saying yes to being my boyfriend would be a good decision too."

"w-what? xukun? what are you talking about?"

the blonde laughs at the red spreading across the bunny boy's face, heart expanding as he watches the other gets flustered. without hesitation, xukun cups linong's face, looking at the other straight in the eyes, "i like you, no, i love you, chen linong. listen properly, i have had a huge fat crush on you ever since we became friends. you're just so innocent and angelic that it was love at first sight, you know? you always make me feel so elated when you smile or when you're in a good mood. it just makes me feel relieved that you're out there jumping up and down like a little bunny, heart full of happiness and joy. i would do anything for you, chen linong. be my boyfriend?"

the colour red only travels further down linong's face, all the way to his neck and almost turns a shade deeper. xukun only looks at him, awaiting his desired response.

"i'll be your boyfriend, cai xukun."

and xukun tiptoes a little, all thanks to him being slightly shorter, and kisses linong, so gently and softly, the flavour of strawberry milk hitting him hard, almost making his knees weak. he does not want to let go of that taste, does not want his lips to leave the other's, but again, he can have it anytime he wants to. and kisses should not be too long for the first time, right (according to wenjun)? so xukun pulls away, smiling slightly when linong lets out a small whine. 

"i love you, nong."

"do you love me or the sunrise more?"

"i love you as much as i love the sunrise." xukun says mockingly, laughing when the other pouts.

"but the sunrise isn't there forever."

"even though the sunrise isn't there forever, i'll love you forever."

 

**Author's Note:**

> do leaves comments, kudos and requests, they make my day uwu   
> thank you for reading!


End file.
